Gruvias-Gaskarths Friendship
Yazzash '('Yazz'y/'Ash) is the friendship between Kuriyamas and Gruvias. Trivia *They are grateful for their friendship. *They strongly resemble Rachel and Quinn from Glee. *Both love All Time Low and Avril Lavigne. *They have many OTPs most notably Nathan/Haley, Finn/Rachel, Gwen/Trent, Gray/Juvia, Chisaki/Tsumugu, Sammy/Topher, Jellal/Erza, Sawako/Kazehaya, etc. *They've done Total Drama style edits. *They're both picky eaters. *They agree that darkness has a name. *Both are boy crazy. *Both love One Tree Hill. *They ship each other with Cam. **Ash to a stronger extent however. *Coincedentally Ash's birthday is in the 5th month (May) on the 11th day while Yazzy's is in the 11th month (November) on the 5th day. *Both consider Monchele their #1 celebrity OTP. *They're both Mandy Milkovich fans. *Often commented on Arthur and Merlin eyefucking one another. *Both have watched Stoked. *Yazzy misspells Ash's full name occasionally. *Yazzy got Ash to ship Sammy and Topher which Yazzy has been hung up on for eternity since it's her ultimate crackship OTP. **Coincedentally Yazzy claimed Topher as one of Ash's many alter egos and called her that on occasion. This was a running gag for them. **They also refer to them as their children. Sammy for Yazzy and Topher for Ash. **They even found parallels with them and other pairings. *Topher gives them both life (although while at it, he stole Yazzy's like many fictional boys do). *Both are obsessed with anime. *They often randomly say each other's names on main page in efforts to get the other's attention. *If they met in real life they'd most likely have an anime marathon and make many TD parallels with their favorite shows as Ash mentioned. Yazzy would include multiple Sammy/Topher fics. *They have iconic NOTP conflicts involving a character who's name starts with an A. *They hate Degrassi. *On November 9, 2014 they ended up using the same NaLu gif when Lizzy was drowning in feels. *Also on November 9, 2014 Yazzy's life was ruined (excluding the Gruvia parts) after watching Fairy Tail Phoenix Priestess, Ash comforted her and planned to watch it. *They find it illegal when Wendy Marvell cries. *#PockyDay **Happened once Yazzy announced that she got pocky sticks and Ash replied with a pic Gray and Juvia sharing a pocky stick. *They often tease Kieran over his waifu addiction. *They've made parallels and headcanons with Fairy Tail and Total Drama. *Currently Yazzy is working on anime themed OTH fanfic, which had Ash excited (most notably the Naley-Gruvia parallels) as she's willing to contribute ideas as well. *Thanks to Ash, Yazzy can't stop reading Yaoi (especially if they hate each other but they fuck each other because it's her favorite/guilty pleasure). **Not to mention Yazzy's downloaded Yaoi games to her phone. *Manga Touken > Anime Touken *Yazzy's fanfic made Ash and Kieran get engaged. *FREAKING LOVE LIVE! Their Ships *Rachel/Quinn (Glee) *Gwen/Lindsay (Total Drama) *Lo/Emma (Stoked) *Ami/Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Haruhi/Mikuru (The Melancholy of Haurhi Suzumiya) *Sammy/Topher (Total Drama) *Brooke/Quinn (One Tree Hill) *Kim/Ron (Kim Possible) *Korra/Asami (Avatar: Legend of Korra) *Jal/Cassie (Skins UK) *Kira/Lydia (Teen Wolf) *Wendy/Lucy (Fariy Tail) *Amy Lee/Hayley Williams *Gretchen/Karen (Mean Girls) *Mei/Yamato (Say I Love You) *Gray/Lyon (Fairy Tail - Minus the conflict) *Mitsuki/Mirai (Kyoukai No Kanata) *Tamako/Anko (Tamako Market) *Juvia/Aquarius (Fairy Tail) *Meredy/Ultear (Fairy Tail) *Chizu/Ayane (Kimi Ni Todoke) *Nozaki/Sakura (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun) *Asuna/Yui (Sword Art Online) *Juvia/Meredy (Fairy Tail) *Kaori/Tsubaki (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso) *Ririchiyo/Karuta (Inu x Boku SS) *Kou/Sousuke (Free!) *Yoriko/Touka (Tokyo Ghoul) *Riko/Moimo (Kuroko no Basuke) *Izumi/Shizuku (Kyoukai No Kanata) *Futaba/Shuko (Ao Haru Ride) *Misaki/Sakura (Kaichou wa Maid-sama!) *Yuri/Iwasawa (Angel Beats!) *Ryuko/Mako (Kill La Kill) *Sayaka/Kyoko (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Mio/Ritsu (K-On!) *Ema/Aoi (Shirobako) *Miuna/Manaka (Nagi No Asukara) *Jen/Jude (6teen) *Kougyoku/Hakuei (Magi) *Mei/Fujioka (Another) *Princess Bubblegum/Marceline (Adventure Time) *Lexie/Callie (Grey's Anaomy) *Jasper/Monty (The 100) *Kumiko/Hazuki (Hibike! Euphonium) *Umi/Kotori (Love Live!) *Matsuri/Yurie (Kamichu) *Canaan/Maria (Canaan) *Raven/Starfire (Teen Titans) *Chitanda/Mayaka (Hyouka) *Tyler/Alejandro (Total Drama) *Daya/Piper (Orange Is The New Black) *Haruka/Yuu (Sakura Trick) *Eiko/Moe (Tomodachi no Hanashi) *Lina/Gloria (Bring it On: Fight to the Finish) *Summer/Anna (The O.C.) *Eruna/Seisa (Mikagura School Suite) *Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe) Yazzash Faberry.jpg Lindsay-and-Gwen.jpg Lo x Emma.png Ami And Yumi.png Haruhi-Suzumiya-Mikuru-Asahina.jpg Sammy_x_Topher_cuties.jpg sophia-bush-and-one-tree-hill-gallery.jpg 500px-0474.jpg Korrasami.jpg Cassie x Jal.jpg Kira and Lydia.jpg Lucy x Wendy.jpg Amy and Hayley.png Gretchen x Karen.jpg say_i_love_you_02_jpg_650x10000_q85.jpg Gray_and_Lyon_tho.jpg Mirai_Mitsuki.jpg Tamako Market sisters.jpg Juvia Aquarius.png Meredy_and_Ultear_sense_the_magic.png Kimitod_07_2079.jpg Nozaki_x_Sakura.jpg Asunayui.png Juvia_y_Meredy_Felices_por_el_fin_de_la_Batalla.png Tsubaki x Kaori.jpg Inu x Boku SS - 06 ririchiyo karuta hug yuri.png Sousuke x Gou.jpg Touka and Yoriko.png Momoi x Riko.jpg Izumi and Shizuku.png Futaba and Shuko.png Misaki and Sakura.jpg Yuri Iwasawa.jpg Ryuko and Mako.png Kyosaya.jpg Ritsu and Mio.png Ema and Aoi.jpg Miuna and Manaka.jpg Jen_x_Jude.jpg Hakuei_and_Kougyoku.jpg Misaki_Mei.png Bubbline1.png Lexie and Callie.jpg Monty x Jasper.png Euphonium_02_5.jpg Kotori and Umi.jpg wallpaper-573009667.jpg Canaan x Maria.jpg Raven and Starfire.jpg Mayaka x Chitanda.jpg Alejandro and Tyler.png Daya and Piper.png Yuu_and_Haruka.jpg Eiko and Moe.jpg Lina_and_Gloria.jpg Secret.jpg Seisa and Eruna.png Pearl and Garnet.png Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Female-Female Ships Category:Ships involving Gaskarths Category:Ships involving ParcyDriancfan778 Category:Ships involving Gruvias Category:Ships involving HeartAche Category:Ships involving Kuriyamas